Running for Solitary
by PsychVamp
Summary: After her father is floated Clarke runs from her mother and the Guards. She wanders into Factory station and gets help from a janitor to hide from the Guards. Things take a turn that neither could have expected. Mild smut. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Running for Solitary**

 **Summary: After her father is floated Clarke runs from her mother and the Guards. She wanders into Factory station and gets help from a janitor to hide from the Guards. Things take a turn that neither could have expected. One-shot.  
**

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at writing for this pairing, and this fandom. I hope it isn't complete disappointment.**

Clarke wasn't sure what was the worst part about solitary, the boredom or the point of solitary, not being able to talk to another person. She spun the pencil between her fingers, she knew it was a gift from her mother even though she hadn't seen her give it to her. The guard, or guards, that delivered her food never spoke a word, they just slid the tray through the gap in the door and she would slide it out when she was finished for them to collect. She had never been the most social, mostly interacting only with her parents and the Jahas, but having no one to talk with made her anxious. Has she laid back on her bed she began to wonder if perhaps she should have taken up the offer to live under the floor and her mind drifted back to that day, the day her entire life fell apart.

* * *

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she ran through the halls of the Ark, trying to escape that room and the horror she had just witnessed. She knew that they would be after her, during her initial run she had heard the heavy boots of the guards behind her, but a few random turns had they falling away. Clarke just continued to run, the lateness of the hour meant most of the halls were empty and those that were in them seemed to see something in her eyes that made them stay out of her way. She slowed as she rounded a corner and looked behind her but she couldn't see any guards and she let out a sigh of relief. Her shoulder collided with another body and her eyes snapped shut as she braced for the hitting the cold metal floor. Instead she felt a hand grip her forearm and she felt herself pulled forward into a soft body. Clarke opened her eyes and found a pair of brown ones staring back at her. She nervousily licked her lips and quickly said, "I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I gathered that." He replied and let go of her arm, his eyes trailed over her body as she took a few steps back from him, "Everyone is looking for you Princess."

Clarke took a few more steps from him and gave him a small smile, "I don't know what you are talking about. Sorry again for running into you." She turned and began walking back the way she came but stopped dead when she saw the back of two guards, they were too busy looking at a tablet in their hands to notice her. She quickly turned back around and noticed that he was still standing there, a smirk on his face. She frowned and brushed past him, hoping he wouldn't call the attention of the guards. Clarke felt a hand grip her forearm and she turned to look at the man she'd run into, "Let me go, please."

She watched as something in his eyes shifted and he let go, then in low whisper said, "You won't be able to hide forever Princess."

"But I can today." She answered and went to run again when she saw the guards approaching down the hall. They hadn't seemed to notice her or man with her but she froze as she didn't know what to do as they slowly got closer and she knew that she was screwed. If she ran they would follow and if she just continued to stare at them they were sure to notice her. Her whole body shifted suddenly and she her back was pressed against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest but her breath was stolen when lips connected with her's. The shock of the action caused her body to stiffen but his lips continued to move against her's and she found herself enjoying it as she finally reciprocated. Clarke heard as the guard's slowed their steps, and thought she could make out a muffled laugh between them before they continued their walk down the hall.

He pulled away from her just as suddenly as he had started kissing her. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his breathing labored but he supplied a gruff, "You're welcome." Before he walked down the hall, stopping in front of a door at the end.

Clarke followed him with her eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, the stress from nearly being caught and the unexpected kiss had left her reeling. His brown eyes locked with her blue ones momentarily before he turned and went into his quarters, the door did not shut behind him. She considered her options as she moved away from the wall, he had clearly left the door open in invitation but she did not know him, and he had kissed her without her permission, but that action had also saved her from discovery. Her eyes flicked down the empty hall away from his door, there was nothing for her that way but endless hallways and more guard patrols. She started walking, her feet had made their own choice.

He looked up from a chair at his table when the door shut behind her, "Who are you?" She asked, walking further into the room, her eyes never leaving his.

"Bellamy." He answered, his eyes wandered over her, "What did you do? What could the Princess of the Ark possibly have done to have the whole of the Guard searching for her?"

"Treason." She replied as she took the only other chair, "Why did you help me? You obviously know who I am, though I do have an actual name."

He shrugged, and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest, "I have no desire to help the Guard, or the Chancellor."

She allowed her eyes to wander over him, she took in his uniform but nothing about him seemed to fit his profession, "What did they do to you?"

"I don't think you need to know my life story Princess." He told her, and his eyes looked her up and down, "Why did you come in?"

"I had no where else to go and you offered." She replied and leaned back in her chair, mimicking his stance but with her it made her breasts squeeze together, "That was why you left the door open?"

He smirked at her, "I was actually surprised you followed, not very smart of you to trust a complete stranger."

It was her turn to shrug, "You had your chance to turn me in, you didn't and if you wanted to kill me, well you'd just be saving the Council the trouble from doing it in 11 months." Her eyes locked on his again, "Are you going to kill me Bellamy?"

"No, Clarke, I am not." He replied, for the first time using her name.

"Then why did you leave the door open?" She asked him, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on the table, "You don't owe me anything. Why'd you even help me in the first place?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Look around Princess. Does it seems as if I am just overwhelmed with company?" He waited for her to reply but he could see she wasn't going to, "Besides, you looked like you needed the help."

Clarke looked down at her hands that were sitting on the table before glancing back up at him, "Thank you." Her fingers tapped on the table as she asked, "Was assaulting me really the only thing you could think of?"

He let out a low laugh and his smirk returned, "It was what popped into my head first. I also didn't hear or feel any protests on your part, assault seems like a bit of an exaggeration."

Clarke felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks but ignored it, "I was caught off guard."

"I will not touch you again without your permission, Princess." He told her and got up from his chair before he started unbuttoning his uniform.

Clarke almost wanted to ask what he was doing, but it was very obvious what he was doing, changing. She also knew she should advert her eyes but something about this man brought out a new feeling in her, and was keeping her thoroughly distracted from her problems. He was working on the buttons of his uniform when there was a pounding on his door. Clarke stood up quickly in fear, wondering how they could have possibly found her. He quickly moved the table out of the way and lifted up a piece of the floor, revealing a compartment just large enough to fit a person in it. He held out his hand and she quickly understood, and jumped down into the space.

Bellamy placed the floor back in place and she heard his footsteps as he went to the door. "Can I help you Guardsman?" He asked the people on the other side of his door.

"Have you seen any unfamiliar faces around this section in the last hour Janitor Blake?" The voice replied.

"No I have not." Bellamy answered and she heard more footsteps as the guards entered his space, "And as you can see, I am completely alone."

"You were seen in the hallway with a woman." A different voice than before asked.

"Is kissing women in the hallway a crime now?" Bellamy asked, his tone defiant in a way that surprised Clarke, "Would you like her name so you can harass her for no reason too?"

"You got a lot of nerve talking back after what you did Blake." The first guard commented, but she could tell they were heading back toward the door.

"Got nothing left to lose." Bellamy responded, and before the shut the door said, "Have fun with your search."

She heard Bellamy pacing above her for a few minutes before she heard the table move and the panel above her was removed. His hand invaded her vision, "Good thing you don't get claustrophobic Princess."

"Why did they search for me here? Why do you have this compartment?" She asked as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her out. Releasing her hand as soon as she had regained her footing.

Bellamy didn't answer her as he replaced the floor and the table, he then continued removing his uniform. With his back to her he said, "I am sure you heard about the woman who was floated last month for having a second child. That was mother. My sister used that compartment you were just in to hide from inspections for over fifteen years."

Clarke's eyes were wide at his confession, she had heard of it and her parent's argument about the correct action for the girl. Her father had leaned towards a pardon, she hadn't broken a law, but her mother had said she was illegal just for existing. She didn't know what to say to him, but she knew, at least a little, what he was feeling, "I am sorry about your mother. Losing a parent is a horrible feeling." She watched as she stalled in his actions before he stepped out his uniform, leaving him standing in front of her in just his t-shirt and boxers.

He turned to look at her, "I am sorry about your father." He then turned and slipped into the bottom bed against the wall, "You can have the top bunk if you're staying Princess."

Clarke nodded and kicked her shoes off before climbing up the ladder and laying on top of the blankets, not sure how comfortable she wanted to be in a stranger's home. She heard him move and then the room was flooded in darkness as the lights were turned off. Her mind began to think about all the events of the day, and she could feel the tears fill her eyes. After a few minutes she got her emotions under control and asked, "Bellamy, what should I do?"

"Sleep." He answered gruffly, but she knew she hadn't woken him up.

"I can't hide in here forever." She voiced as her eyes adjusted to the focus, "They won't stop looking for me and eventually they will trace my movements using what is left of the security cameras."

"They aren't going to find you tonight, figure it out in the morning." He replied again, but she caught a different tone in his voice, one she didn't understand, "Or you can always live under the floor, it hid someone for fifteen years after all."

Silence filled the space again before she asked, "Why haven't you asked what I did?" She moved her body so she leaning right against the edge, looking out into the room and notcied that there was a small light shining from the bunk beneath her. She decided to ignore the offer to stay with him, at least for now.

"Yes, I did, you said treason." He reminded her, but he seemed to catch on, "Do you want to tell me what the treason is?"

"No." She answered shortly, and then sighed, "You'd be floated if I told you, just like…"

"Your father." He supplied for her when she paused and she heard the creak of his bed as he moved, "If they find you here they'll float me anyway."

She considered his reasoning, and shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "No, it is better if you don't know. I can't be reasponsible for another person's death."

"Clarke, what are you hoping to get out of this conversation?" He asked her and she could make out his shape in front of her.

"I honestly don't know." She replied and she wished she could see his face, and not just the outline, "You are a stranger, I shouldn't be telling you things and I shouldn't be putting you in danger like this. You're right, if they find me here they will float you."

"Sometimes it is easier to tell a stranger your problems instead of your family or friends." He told her, and he realized this was the longest he'd been with a person in a long time. Ever since his dismissal from the guard, any friends he had now avoided him and his family was gone. The only people he talked with were the other janitors and that was never more than a few minutes at a time.

"Bellamy?" She asked, her voice quiet and almost shy.

"Yes Princess." He replied, confused at the sudden change to her voice.

"Will you kiss me again?" He looked at the area he knew her face, "Why?"

Clarke moved until her foot found the ladder and she removed herself from the bunk. Her answer was more confident that her questions had been, "I am going to be put into the Sky Box sooner rather than later, and unless my mother can manage some miracle, I will be floated on my birthday. I'd like to have at least one nice memory to take with me."

"And a kiss from me, the man you just called a complete stranger, is going to be a nice memory?" Bellamy asked, his face taking on an actual smile for the first time since he'd lost his mother and Octavia.

"I guess that depends on good of a kisser you are." She teased and he felt her hand land on his chest, "You did say that I would have to ask before you touched me again."

A laugh escaped his lips at her statement as one of his hands went to the back of her head and the other went to her waist. He pulled her closer and his lips landed on hers without another word. Clarke responded instantly to him this time and her hands came up to card into his hair. She had kissed a few people before but it had never been on the same level as this. Her brain was telling her that all she was doing was trying to escape her pain but her body was happy with the feelings that were being created that she didn't want to listen to her brain.

She ran her hands down his back and slipped them under his shirt, he flinched slightly at the contact of her cold hands on his skin but didn't stop kissing her. Her actions seemed to give him some encouragement as the hand that was resting on her hip slipped under her shirt and rested on the bare skin on the small of her back.

Bellamy's hands went to the hem of her shirt and started to raise it, Clarke pulled her lips away from his and lifted her hands above her head. Bellamy quickly brought over her head and threw it to the floor. His hand stopped momentarily on her watch, but Clarke quickly snatched her hand back and he didn't touch it again.

Clarke was in a similar hurry when she repeated the action with his shirt and as soon as it had joined hers on the floor they were kissing again. His hands warmed her already heated skin as the traveled up her back to her bra. He deftly unhooked it and Clarke removed her own hands from his skin so it could be fully removed. His lips attached to her neck before he slowly made his way done to her left breast and pulled her nipple into his mouth. The moan she released as his lips worked and her hands combed his hair was unexpected. It spurred him on though as he let go of her nipple with a pop before directed his attention to the other one, while his fingers carefully worked on the button of her pants. She felt the button give and then his lips left her breast and slowly continued the journey south. His lips left her skin as he hands hooked the waistband of her pants and pulled them, and her panties, down her legs. She stepped out of them and took a few steps back until she could sit on the bed behind her.

The small light he had on under his bed lit up the area more than the rest of the room and she could make out his expression when stepped in between her spread legs, his lips capturing her once again as one of his hands teased her thigh. She moaned and shifted trying to get him to put his fingers right where he knew she wanted them to be. He smiled against her lips as he moved them closer, ghosting over the top of the curls that sat there but not touching her fully.

She shifted her weight to one hand and brought the other to tease the waistband of his boxer, tugging at the material but not moving to remove it or push past it,. It was Bellamy's turn to moan at her teasing actions. He seemed to understand her intentions though, two can play at the teasing game, and his fingers pressed against her wet folds. Her lips left his when her whole body hitched at the contact and he smirked as he slowly dipped a finger into her while his thumb ran circles over her clit. She bit her bottom lip to control the sounds that were threatening to escape but when he inserted a second finger she couldn't stop the 'fuck' from slipping past her lips.

He smirked again before leaning in to kiss her. Clarke moved her hand from his waistband into his boxers and her hand encircled his cock. His breath hitched against her mouth and it was her turn to smirk as she began to pump up and down his length. She could feel the pressure building inside of her core and her breathing became heavier along with her moans louder. She had a feeling he was getting close as well, if his similar breathing was anything to go by.

Suddenly Bellamy's fingers pulled out of her and her groan of protest was stalled as she watched him push his boxers down his legs. She bit her lip in anticipation as she moved to lay down flat on the bed, her eyes never leaving his body but her left hand massaged her breast and her right was keeping pressure on her clit. He quickly positioned his body over her own and he kissed her again before speaking for the first time since this all began, "Have you done this before Clarke?"

She wanted to lie, to somehow prove she wasn't innocent, which she wasn't, but she never had had sex with a man before. Clarke shook her head and said, "But don't let that stop you."

He smiled at her, "It won't but it is still a good thing to know." He kissed her again and placed himself at her entrance, he kept eye contact as he slowly pushed into her, pausing to let her adjust before going deeper. She flinched with the unfamiliar feeling after another small thrust and she moaned at the pain,but he kissed her through it until she told him to keep going. They were both breathing heavily by the time he was in her up to the hilt. Clarke slowly started to rotate her hips as the pain faded and pleasure took its place.

Bellamy took the movement as her permission to continue and he slowly pulled most of him out of her before slowly thrusting into her fully again and continued to do so at her encouragement. The pain was completely gone after a few moments and Clarke started to rock her hips in sync with him. His lips moved to her neck as his hips started to increase his pace. Clarke hooked her legs around his ass and moaned with pleasure at each new thrust. Her nails were raking down his back but he didn't seem to mind. He removed himself from her neck and shifted their bodies a bit and his hand found her clit. His thrusts increased to match his rubbings and Clarke closed her eyes as a breathy scream escaped her lips as she felt her muscles clench around his cock and her whole body began to tremble. She came back to some of her senses as she felt Bellamy give two final, hard thrusts and then groaned her name as his shaking body collapsed on top of her, but his arms kept him from crushing her. His lips kissed her neck before he slowly pulled out of her and rolled to the side. They both laid on their backs, their chests heaving as they came down from their mutual highs.

Clarke released an involuntary shiver but didn't make plans to move to her bunk just yet, she wasn't actually sure she could walk. She felt Bellamy tugging at the blanket underneath them and she raised her body off of it. Bellamy then covered them both in it, the rough material felt strange against her wet and quickly cooling skin. Clarke turned to look at him but wasn't sure what to say. She just had sex with a stranger because she had wanted to feel anything other than her grief and guilt.

"You don't have to say anything Clarke." Bellamy told her and he shifted the pillow under his head, before saying with a smirk, "But I certainly enjoyed myself."

She smiled at him and let out a small laugh at this comment, "I think it was very obvious I did as well. Thank you."

"When a beautiful girl asks you to help her make a good memory, only a complete bastard would say no." He replied and closed his eyes, "You also don't have to go to the other bunk if that's what you're thinking. Just get some sleep Princess." She looked over him in surprise but decided to make herself comfortable in his bed anyway, she wasn't ready to be alone just yet.

* * *

Clarke awoke with a start, the real life nightmare of her father getting floated had invaded her sleep. It took her a few moments to remember why she wasn't in her bed, or even in her own quarters. The heat against her back and draped across her waist had assisted with that conclusion. She slowly turned to look at the sleeping man beside her, he looked peaceful and so young in his current state. As she watched him she figured out what she had to do, she had to leave before Bellamy was floated for hiding her. She slipped her body away from his, not wishing to disturb his sleep.

Clarke put on her clothes as quietly as she could, her eyes glancing over to Bellamy every so often to assure herself that he was still asleep. She moved toward the door but something stopped her. She quickly moved and kissed Bellamy on the forehead before whispering "Thank you Bellamy Blake."

* * *

Bellamy woke up to his alarm the following morning naked and alone in his bed. He checked the other bunk just to be sure but he knew that she had left. He wanted to feel like he'd been used, but for some reason he had a feeling that she had left to protect him. The conversation they'd had before having sex had flashed in his mind. He flopped back down on his bed and looked up at the bottom of the bunk above him, he knew that he would never see her again but he couldn't help but wish that he could. There was something unexpected about Clarke Griffin and he had enjoyed it very much.

* * *

Clarke removed her hand from her pants and licked her lips. Thinking of her night with Bellamy was the best memories she had to give her some sort of joy in her confinement, but it never kept her satisfied for more than a few hours. Her eyes drifted to the floor, a large clear space was there and she was trying to think of the perfect design to put there. The lights flickered, a signal for lights out in two minutes. She sighed as she placed her pencil on floor before curling up into the blankets of her cot and hoped that maybe tomorrow would grace her with a new idea.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't horrible, I don't have a Beta so all the mistakes are purely my own. Please, please let me know what you thought either with a review or a private message!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On the Ground**

Clarke sighed as she looked from the map to the terrain in front of her, things were not looking good.

"We are alive and on the ground, you could try to be happy about it Princess." A deep voice whispered in her ear before he moved to stand next to her.

Her blue eyes landed on him, "How did you get here Bellamy?"

"Treason." He told her and smirked at the small smile that she allowed. He shifted his feet slightly, "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want you to get floated." She answered and focused her eyes on the map again, "That shape over their is Mount Weather by the way. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

Bellamy sighed, and crossed his arms as looked over the forest in front of them, "That looks like a long walk."

Clarke turned at looked at the excited teenagers behind them, "We don't really have much choice, we need food and water to survive more than a few days."

"I am aware of that Princess." He said as he turned to look at her, "I am going to get these kids under control, you probably aren't going to like my methods."

"As long as I don't have to sew anyone up, I don't care." She told him before taking a few steps away, she stopped at looked at him, "Oh, and Bellamy?"

He looked over so he was looking her in the eye, "Yes Clarke?"

"The memory was worth it." She said with wink before she hurried toward the drop ship.

Bellamy shook his head and let out a silent laugh as he watched her go, he was already hoping they would get to make a new one.

* * *

Clarke was more than a little annoyed at Bellamy's way of getting the others under control, she not enjoy having her former status thrown in her face. She was trying to think of the exact words she was going to say to Bellamy when they got back from Mount Weather with the supplies. They had barely left the drop area when Octavia walked up to Clarke, "Just so you don't get any ideas, Finn is mine."

"Just so you don't get any ideas, I don't care." Clarke replied, and it was all because there was a different man occupying her thoughts, no matter how angry she was at him.

She didn't like she was thinking this way about a man she had slept with once before she was thrown into the Sky Box and had done almost nothing but fight with her since they got to the ground. He was just something to add to her problems, along with Wells and the lack of supplies.

* * *

Bellamy watched Wells walk away and couldn't help but feel a bit of regret settle into his stomach. He just couldn't let the rest of the Ark follow down here, he was a dead man if they did but he couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on. His walk back to the dropship had him piecing together everything he knew. He had been asked to shot the Chancellor and was given a ride to Earth for his trouble, he had also purposely avoided going for a kill shot in hopes someone would find Jaha in time but that didn't matter now. Then there was a the sending of 100 teenagers to the ground, Clarke being arrested for treason, and her father, the head engineer, being floated on the same charge. Something wasn't adding up for Bellamy, the Ark wanted to come to the ground, generations ahead of schedule, there had to be a reason.

"Hey." A voice said seductively to his right as a hand landed on his forearm.

"Hey yourself." He responded as he looked from the hand to the body it was connected to. She was beautiful and the smile she was sending his way left no question to her intentions. He licked his lips, he was certainly a tempting offer, but he wanted to see what chances he had with a certain blonde. "I am not interested."

Her smile fell instantly and she removed her hand, "Can't blame a girl for trying." She said before turning around and walking away.

Bellamy shook his head and went to find a place to sleep, he had a feeling that things on Earth were not going to be easy.

* * *

Clarke could still feel where Bellamy's hand had caught her, she even thought she would have some light bruises in the morning. Her mind was running away with everything that had happened in the last two days. There were other people on the ground, large carnivorous cat creatures, and they had no way to contact the Ark. Her eyes drifted over to Bellamy as he spoke with one of his cronies, he had gotten so many people to remove their wristbands, and that wasn't helping anyone. She glanced back at the dropship, she had left Jasper with Monty and Octavia. They knew to find her if he took a turn for the worst.

The meat was mostly gone and so everyone had began to filter off into whatever area they had set up for themselves. She had managed to convince Finn to give her some time alone after they had finished eating their portion of the food. She liked Finn, he was sweet but she didn't get the same sense of desire she did when she looked at Bellamy.

Now she was just waiting to see if Bellamy would make a move because she wasn't about to go interrupt his little power trip. She had noticed about three different members of the female population walk up and flirt with, all walked off in a way that told her they were turned down. Clarke was hoping that meant he wanted a repeat of their previous encounter, as she did, but she wasn't going to count on it. They were little more than strangers after all.

A voice she did not want to hear interrupted her thoughts, "Clarke."

She closed her eyes with a sigh, "I don't want to talk to you Wells. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

"Clarke, please." He insisted, his eyes staring at her with regret.

Clarke got to her feet and walked past him while whispering, "No Wells."

She didn't glance back at him, just kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked past the beginnings of the wall and into the woods. She stopped once she was clear of prying eyes but she could still see the light from the flame, she did not want to get lost. Clarke leaned her back against a large tree and took deep breaths, she didn't think she could ever grow tired of the smells of Earth. Footsteps caused her eyes to shoot open and her body to flinch away from the tree, and she scolded herself for not grabbing any of those makeshift knives that people had people.

"It is only me Princess." Bellamy's voice drifted from the trees and she could make out his shape walking toward her, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I can take care of myself." She responded, even though she knew she could have been smarter about it all.

"I think a weapon would improve your odds nonetheless." He commented before coming to a stop in front of her.

She shrugged and looked him over, "Thank you, for catching me earlier."

"I like you Princess, it would sadden me if you were to die." He told her, and moved a little closer.

"Is that why you have been calling me privileged and doing the exact opposite of pretty much everything I say?" She asked, looking him up and down as she did, "Removing the wristbands is going to get a lot of people killed."

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I didn't come out here to fight with you Clarke, we can do that in front of everyone else."

She straightened her back and asked, "Then what? You just followed me out here to make sure I wasn't killed by a Grounder or an animal?"

"I did already say I don't want you to die, but no, I followed you for an entirely more….intimate reason." He told her while invading her personal space, forcing her back up against the tree but he didn't touch her, "I was hoping you'd want to create another memory."

Clarke's eyes immediately went to his lips before they flashed up to his eyes, which were mostly shadowed in the darkness, "Why? I've seen a number of girls throw themselves out the last few days."

Bellamy chuckled and lowered his voice, "None of them have anything on you Clarke, and I told of those girls no in case you were wondering. I am more interested in having a round two with you then I am with having a first go with any of them."

"Then why are just talking?" Clarke asked, her anticipation growing with each passing second.

"I told you Princess," He whispered as he placed his lips next to her, "I won't touch you without your permission, barring life saving situations of course."

Clarke let out a laugh as she brought her hand up and placed it on his neck, she brought his head down and right before their lips met she whispered, "Touch me Bellamy."

He was grinning as he captured her lips and pressed his body against hers. When they came up for breath he slipped his hands under her jacket and said, "I thought you'd never ask Clarke."

She repeated his actions with the jacket and replied, "Just stop talking." She pressed her lips against his again and he moaned in pleasure.

He pulled away from her and picked up their jackets, carefully laying them on the ground before he looked at her again, "Take off your clothes."

Clarke smiled as she undressed, he was doing the same thing, and they watched each other as their clothing created two piles on the ground. Their bodies were partly revealed by the faint light of the fire and the almost full moon.

Bellamy took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing their naked bodies together, "One day we will have to do this with some better lighting."

Clarke brought her hands up to card through his hair, "Maybe, if you play your cards right." She told him before bringing his lips down to hers. She then pulled away and started kissing down his body and her hand wrapped around him and began pumping slowly.

He let out a throaty moan that roughly resembled her name when she replaced her hand with her mouth. He folded his fingers into her hair as she continued to work him, and he could feel his control starting to slip. He pulled on her hair gently, forcing her to remove her mouth and look up at him, "We don't want this to end just yet Princess. Lay down."

She smirked at him as she arranged herself on their flattened jackets, her body on full display for him. His eyes hungrily took her in before he laid himself on top of her and leaned down to kiss her, he could taste him lingering on her lips. He then repeated her earlier actions and began kissing down her body, giving each breast lingering attention before he settled himself between her thighs. He pressed his tongue against her clit while his fingers teased her folds, and the motion caused her whole body to jump with the sudden pleasure. He smiled against her and moved his head to place a small bite to her thigh, which caused her fingers to curl into his hair and direct it back to where she wanted it.

Bellamy continued the ministrations against her clit and slipped a finger inside of her, causing her a moan to escape her lips. He began pumping his finger and then added a second, his mouth now working in rhythm with his fingers. He could hear her breath getting heavier and her screams were slowly getting louder, though she tried to stifle them with her hand. He didn't hold up on his workings until he heard her say between breaths, "I am so close." He immediately stopped and pulled his body back up hers.

Clarke looked at him when his head leveled with hers, "Why did you stop?"

"I want to feel you around me when you cum Princess." He whispered against her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. He watched her as he slowly pushed into her, catching every gasp that left her mouth. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before he pulled out and pushed himself back in.

Clarke brought her hands up to his back, rocked her hips to match his thrusts, "Faster." She let out in a breathy moan.

Bellamy shifted his body and did as she asked, his lips pressing against the skin at the base of her neck. With each thrust she let out a new sound and he was trying to his best to memorize every one. He could feel himself getting close and moved to put his thumb against her clit.

Clarke screamed his name in ecstasy as he nails raked down his back and her muscles contracted around his cock.

Bellamy felt himself lose all control as his names fell from her lips and he started pumping into her faster as he felt her orgasm grip her. As she was coming down from her high, Bellamy finally had his own and spilled himself inside of her with a few final thrusts.

Clarke lifted his face to hers for one final kiss before he carefully pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

* * *

Clarke was quick to get dressed again, the chilled night air against her naked skin was causing her to shiver. She noticed that Bellamy was taking his time, not that she minded, his tanned skin was perfectly toned.

"How do you want to handle this Clarke?" He asked suddenly as he pulled his shirt on.

"What do you mean?" She asked in return as she laced up her boots.

He sighed as he looked at her, "Are we going to keep this up or was this the last time?"

"I would like it not to be the last time if I am getting in say in the matter." Clarke answered and raised her eyes to his.

"You do get a say, I would like to keep doing this as well." He replied, before asking, "Are we going to keep this…...relationship just between us?"

"For now we are." Clarke told him and handed him his jacket, "We don't need the others to think we are incapable of making decisions just because we are sleeping together."

Bellamy nodded, he could see that happening, "You better let of Spacewalker off easy Princess, I don't like to share."

Clarke let a small laugh, "I am not interested in Finn in that way. Make sure to follow your own rules though, no whatever the hell you want when it comes to this relationship."

He laughed as she repeated his words to him, "Then we've got a deal Princess."

"Good." Clarke replied and zipped up her jacket, "Why don't you want the Ark to come down?"

He sighed, "I don't want to talk it about."

"I know it must have something to do with how you got a gun, a guard's uniform, and ended up on the dropship. What did you have to do?" Clarke pressed, she was sick of getting the run around from him every time she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Clarke!" He yelled at her before he looked away and sighed, "I won't force anyone else to take off their wristbands if that is what you want to hear."

"Works for me." She said in return and turned around to walk back to camp. She felt him fall into place beside her and she asked, "We aren't going to be able to live like this for long."

"We are stronger than you think. We have a good source of water, we can hunt for food, and once the wall is finished we will have some sort of protection. That is all we can do right now." He explained to her and they both stopped outside of the camp boundaries, "We shouldn't walk in together, might raise questions that we don't want to give the answers to."

"I hope you are right about all this Bellamy." Clarke told him before she walked away and headed toward the dropship.

Bellamy waited until she had gone inside before he too entered the camp, he looked around at the sleeping teenagers and hoped that he was right too.

 **A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful feedback I recieved on this story I wrote this much demanded second part. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought, I may or may not continue with this to go along for the whole series.**


End file.
